Subiendo la nota
by fafaberrysex
Summary: ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar con tal de que tu profesora te suba la nota? G!p


Calificación de parciales es lo más estresante que puede haber. Berry es la monitora de la clase, la típica nerd que saca excelente notas, pero a la vez es la capitana de las cheerios, lo que la hace una de las estudiantes más deseadas por el estudiantado; su novio es el mariscal de campo, este chico Hudson, un idiota completo.

Dedo admitir que nadie en mis 28 años me había calentado tanto como Berry con su minifalda. Caminar por los pasillos y escuchar los comentarios inútiles de Puckerman y Evans para tratar de llevarse a la morena a la cama, era algo de cada día. ¿Aun no comprendo como Hudson no les ha roto el hocico? Bueno, con lo idiota que se ve, ni eso sabrá hacer.

Queda menos de un mes para que Berry se gradué y se valla hacia su adorada Nueva York; tengo menos de un mes para logra llevármela a la cama...

La clase inicio, les entregue sus respectivos exámenes; como siempre, escuche los suspiros aliviados de unos, los lamentos y maldiciones hacia mi señora madre de parte de otros; Berry, en cambio tenia el ceño fruncido. Una vez finalizada la clase se me acerco para hacerme el reclamo de la nota...Como el salón debía ser desocupado para la próxima clase, nos dirigimos a mi despacho

—Un 3,8 es una buena nota, punto — Dije con mi paciencia al límite.

—Pero… Es un 0,2, para alcanzar el 4, eso no es nada por favor— Me seguía rogando Rachel al otro lado de la mesa con el examen en la mano.

—He dicho que no, y no es no. Yo estoy aquí para formar bachilleres de verdad, no para regalar títulos. ¿Tú te crees que a mí me han regalado mi puesto? No, me lo gane durante toda mi vida y nunca le llore a nadie por una nota y mucho menos por 2 centésimas —

—Eres una puta amargado de la vida— Dijo Rachel levantándose bruscamente y tirando el examen encima de la mesa.

Por fin se rendía, estaba cansada y lo que más quería era llegar a mi casa a descansar, pero eso no estaba dentro de los planes de Berry, en vez de irse con la nota que se había ganado, rodeó la mesa y se puso junto a mí, roté mi silla giratoria para ponerme frente a ella, apoyó sus manos sobre mis rodillas y se arrodillo ante mí.

Generalmente no accedo a chantajes ni manipulaciones que pretendan influir en mi comportamiento. Mi madre, a punta de esfuerzo, me enseño como era que debía tratar a una mujer, aunque yo misma lo fuera, pero, si tenia a una chica de 18 años, arrodillada ante mi, dispuesta a cualquier cosa para sacar un 5 para que su promedio no se vea afectado, cojo mis principios, hago una bola con ellos, y los tiro a la caneca de la basura mas cercana.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, mi compañero con el que comparto despacho siempre se marcha sobre las tres y la puerta del despacho solo se puede abrir manualmente desde dentro. Para entrar se necesita mi tarjeta personal de profesor o la de mi compañero con lo que el peligro de ser pillados era inexistente. Vía libre. Rachel sin dudar me agarró del cinturón y me lo desabrochó con soltura. Me bajó la cremallera y tiró de mi pantalón junto a mis calzoncillos hacia abajo. Yo simplemente ahueque el culo para ayudarla sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Agarró mi polla aun flácida y directamente se la metió a la boca. Tiró de ella con la boca con fuerza y comenzó a masajeármela con la mano consiguiendo ponérmela dura rápidamente en el interior de su boca. Me miraba con sus ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa picarona sabiendo que iba a conseguir lo que deseaba.

—¿A que ahora se empieza a encontrar mejor, profesora?

—Mucho mejor… Incluso me entran ganas de subir las notas de los exámenes…— Dije acomodándome en el sillón.

—¿Tendré una buena nota entonces profesora?— Dijo pasando la lengua desde mi punto más bajo de la polla hasta el capullo con una cara de viciosa que no podía con ella.

—Te la estas ganando Rachel.

Sonrió mientras volvía a tragársela. Escupió sobre mi capullo extendiendo la saliva con la mano y se la metió en la boca hasta la garganta. Se la sacó casi entre arcadas pero siempre sonriendo. Desde luego sería joven pero no era ni la primera ni la segunda ni la tercera polla que se tragaba. No tenía un solo centímetro de mi polla que no estaría mojada con su saliva. Allí donde no llegaba metiéndosela en la boca lamia con la lengua como si se comería un helado.

No se la veía con prisas de terminar sino que parecía estar disfrutando la mamada de verdad llevando un ritmo ni muy frenético ni muy tranquilo lo cual me hacía disfrutar a mí también enormemente.

—Rachel, los huevos también suben nota.

Soltó una sonora carcajada al escucharme mientras tenía la polla en la garganta. La sacó y descendió por el tronco de mi polla dándome suaves besitos hasta llegar a los huevos los cuales primero lamió con la lengua para posteriormente engullir. Tiraba de ellos con la boca hasta que no daban más de sí y se le escapaban produciendo un sonido bastante cachondo. Por supuesto su mano no pareaba de pajearme.

—Creo que de momento… te puedo poner un 4,0.

—Mm, eres una profe muy exigente— dijo dándome un mordisquito suave en los huevos— Yo quiero una nota más alta.

—Bueno… Siéntate en la mesa que vamos a hacer una revisión más a fondo.

Rachel se sentó en la mesa frente a mí. Se quitó las zapatillas con los pies quedándose descalza. Sujetó mi polla con ambos pies y comenzó una paja con ellos. Y no, tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía a juzgar por su habilidad.

—Quítate la camiseta niña— Pedí ordenando.

Llevaba la típica camiseta blanca de las cheerios. Agarró ambas manos y se la saco por la cabeza. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, delgadito y moreno pero por encima de todo unas redondas y medianas tetas que llegaban a parecer incluso algo desproporcionadas para una chica tan delgada.

Con un leve movimiento de cejas entendió mi deseo de que se quitara el sujetador y eso hizo estirando sus manos hacia atrás. Sus tetas nos descendieron ni un milímetro.

—¿Te gustan profesora? Mira que firmes están las tetas de una chica de 18 años.

Sin articular palabra despegue mi espalda del sillón y arrime mi boca a aquellos pezones marrones que me pedían ser comidos a gritos. Bese y chupe uno lo justo para palmar su dureza. Bese y chupe el otro mientras acariciaba ambos pechos con las manos.

—Firmes y duros. Quítate los vaqueros.

Volví a acomodarme en el sillón mientras Rachel se ponía de pie y se dejaba caer al suelo sus pantalones. Debajo unas braguitas lilas con una especie de flores en relieve. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa abierta de piernas y su olor a sexo me llegó hasta dentro. Arrimé la cara a aquella entrepierna y note la humedad de sus braguitas.

—Pero si la niña esta mojadita…

—Jijiji ¿Y eso suma nota?

—Suma, suma. Pero estas bragas… tendré que quedármelas hasta que se sequen— Las agarre de los lados con intención de quitárselas. Rachel dejó caer su espalda sobre la mesa y levantó las piernas para que yo pudiera sacárselas.

Cuando salieron permaneció tumbada cobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas y levantadas ya que yo las sujetaba de los tobillos observando un precioso y rasurado coño que me hacia la boca agua. Su cabeza con su larga melena castaña se salía de la mesa quedando en el aire.

Fue bajando la cabeza por una de sus piernas besando sus muslos hasta llegar a aquel tentador agujero.

—Vaya 18 tiernos añitos Rachel.

Aspiré por última vez aquel olor y saque la lengua para darle un primer lametón llevándome conmigo todos sus deliciosos fluidos. Estaba recién depilado. Lamí un par de veces más aquel manjar de los dioses antes de dar mi veredicto.

—Este cuerpo es de por lo menos… un 4,5.

—Profe, yo quiero mi sobresaliente. ¿No crees que si me haces una revisión aún más a fondo, quizás clavándome algo, puedo llegar al 5?

—Vamos a comprobarlo.

Me puse de pies por primera vez en horas con mi polla apuntando al cielo y la enfoqué hacia la entrada de aquella jovencita que tumbada en mi mesa y abierta de patas se ofrecía a que la follara para subir la nota del examen que en ese mismo momento aplastaba con su espalda.

Mi miembro atravesó suavemente su entrada y finalmente clavé mi polla en su interior cual cuchillo en la mantequilla. Ambos soltamos un gemido con la primera penetración y a ese le siguieron varios más a medida que entraba y salía de ella.

La agarraba de las piernas para impulsar más fuerte mis embestidas que hacían bailar sus preciosos pechos. Ella se pellizcaba los pezones con una mano y con la otra se frotaba el clítoris incrementando su placer. Bolis, lápices y folios volaban de la mesa.

—Profe…—Jadeó— ¿Tengo mi 5 ya?

—Desde luego— Contesté moviéndome en su interior.

—Entonces ahora… solo fóllame, que lo haces… muy bien…

Incrementé la fuerza de mis embestidas. Su cabeza colgaba de la mesa y se tenía que agarrar a las esquinas de la mesa para no salir despedida. Levantó la cabeza para avisarme.

—Profe…me corro…

Llevé una mano a su clítoris y explotó en un orgasmo inundando mi polla y la mesa con sus fluidos. Metí los brazos bajo su espalda y con mi estaca clavada en ella la levanté por los aires y me deje caer hacia atrás sentándome de golpe en el sillón. Rebotó sobre mi polla soltando un grito perfectamente audible desde el exterior. Me lancé a morder sus tetas mientras la agarraba el culo haciéndola moverse sobre mí.

—Joder profe… Cómeme las tetas… Diosss

—¿Quieres una matrícula de honor?

—Si… La quiero…

Entendió a la primera cuál era su matrícula de honor. Se bajó de mí y se arrodilló. Me levanté y eche una mano sobre su nuca sujetándola la cabeza. Abrió la boca y saco la lengua esperando mi culminación. No hice más que posar mi polla sobre su lengua cuando automáticamente me corrí. Un chorro fue directamente a su paladar y antes de que llegara a salir el segundo envolvió mi capullo con su boca dispuesta a tragárselo todo. Me terminé de correr en su caliente boca llenándola de semen. Tanto que algunas gotas se le escapaban y caían por las comisuras de sus labios resbalando por su barbilla hasta caer goteando sobre sus pechos.

Siguió mamando hasta dejarme completamente limpia la polla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes un 5 Rachel.

—Gracias, eres la mejor profesora del mundo Quinn— Concluyó dándome un último beso en la punta.

* * *

Aquí esta la historia pedida por Alex y Alle.


End file.
